Soul Reaping Ninjas and Finding Family
by nightwolf111798
Summary: Sarutobi and Kakashi want nothing more than to make Naruto happy, and let him have a family. They might have found the perfect solution. Ichigo wants nothing more than for some chaos to make his life a little more interesting after things calmed down after he saved Rukia. Getting hitch with a kid wasn't what he had in mind. And he's not a mommy, he is a man damn it!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, so I am starting a new fanfiction. This will be the first chapter. With that said, do not think I'll forget about the ongoing one that I have. I just have had this one stuck in my head for a while. So without further ado….**

 **Bleach/Naruto Crossover**

 **Summary: Naruto's family didn't originate from the shinobi world. When Kakashi and Sarutobi finally had enough of how the village was treating Naruto they decided to use his parents' last resort to send him to his ancestors' home world. Ichigo was getting bored with life after saving Rukia; he needed something to keep him on his toes. That didn't mean he wanted to become a teenage parent. And will the blond kid stop calling him mama, he was a man DAMNIT!**

 **Warnings: This will have yaoi, yuri, smut. Not sure on pairings yet, I'll decide later on. Oh and Naruto will acquire vizard powers. Ichigo will be able to find a way to bring Naruto back to his home world and allow him to take the genin test.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of Naruto and Bleach. This is AU so don't freak if it goes way of track from what was canon. Oh and this starts after they save Rukia, but it'll skip the bounts.**

 **Chapter One:**

Naruto sighed as he stared out of the hokage office's window down at the festivities below. It saddened him to see that on this day, on his birthday, everybody was allowed to be happy. Everyone, but him that is. It was his fourth birthday, and already he had to run to the hokage for protection from the villagers that were braver on this day. His favorite anbu were here along with the hokage. Wolf, Snake, and Bear were there talking to the old man about something or another. Naruto just wondered why it seemed that besides the hokage and anbu, he seemed to be unloved and unwanted.

Sarutobi and the others turned to look at the boy when he sighed glumly. They had been discussing pretty heatedly about how to protect the boy better, but they just couldn't decide on what to do. "Really what the boy needs, is someone who can be his parent. I know we all love him and think of him as family, but he needs that kind of comfort none of us are able to give." Sarutobi said tiredly.

Wolf, or Kakashi, grumbled," Yeah, the council has managed to gather so much power, and they are using it to make sure he never has the childhood he deserves."

"I wish there was a place we could send him, where he will find a loving family, and the root that'll surely follow him, won't be able to get to him." Snake, otherwise known as Anko, thought aloud.

Bear, a.k.a Ibiki, just growled," The only way for that to happen is if the boy was sent to another world entirely!"

The old hokage just slumped a little in his chair as the anbu bowed their heads in despair. Hiruzen suddenly felt his age more and put a hand over his face. He then heard a tiny gasp that came from Kakashi.

"I might know of a way…" he said before disappearing in a swirl of leaves only to reappear with a piece of paper in hand. "This," he showed the others a strange seal," is something sensei gave to me before he went to…go help defeat the Kyuubi. He told me that if the villagers were not granting his request, then this seal that he and Kushina-nii made, would send him to where their clans originated from. He said to just add a drop of his blood on it and he'll be sent to the other world." He finished speaking, holding out the paper to Hiruzen. "He also said that if we want him to bring anything, not a person that he just has to have it on his person as he activates the seal."

Sarutobi stared slightly in awe at the genius that was held in front of his face. How could forget? Only Kakashi and he knew of the true story of where the Uzumaki and Namikaze clan originated from. He could sense the confusion of the other two but did not explain. He then thought for just a moment, looking at the sulking boy who was lost in his own world, before his eyes hardened with determination.

Looking back at the anbu squad he ordered," I want you, Wolf, to go to his birthparents house and seal up everything in the house into a scroll. Snake go to the boy's apartment and do the same. Bear, I want you to go into the Library, even the restricted section, and find any scrolls on being a shinobi, from ninjutsu to kenjutsu, and seal them away, go to a weapons store, and buy kunai, shuriken, and senbon. Also buy him some suitable ninja clothes." He finished off.

With a quick", Hai" they were off, leaving the third hokage with Naruto. He saw that when the anbu left Naruto's attention turned back to him. He took a deep breath before speaking.

"Naruto, would you come here for a minute please?" he called the boy over.

Naruto hesitantly got up and walked over to him," What's up Grandpa Sarutobi?"

He didn't know how to start off he took a moment to think before speaking up again," You know how you have asked me about your parents, right?"

"Yes, you always said that you would tell me when I am older." Naruto mutter.

Hiruzen scratched his chin lightly," Well, Naruto your parents were powerful people, they had many enemies. As such, I didn't want to let their identities to get to their enemies and they try to kill you. Now, though, I'm gunna tell you." He could see Naruto's eyes widen then fill with excitement. "Naruto your mother was Kushina Uzumaki. She was the best kunoichi Konoha has had. She came from the village Uzugakure, the Village Hidden in the Whirlpools, as it was a sign of peace. Unfortunately, the village was attacked by three other shinobi villages, and we were too late to help. All the same, she was a firecracker. Her nick name was Hot Red Habanero, and her cooking skills, along with her temper, was something to be in awe of. Naruto, she loved you with all her heart." Naruto, now had tears in his eyes, Sarutobi just sighed and continued his story," Your father, Naruto there are no other words to descried your father, than as a great man and a shinobi genius. He was not only kind, but a bright person was well. He also loved you more than life itself. He was Minato Namikaze, otherwise known as the Yellow Flash, God of Flash, and the Fourth Hokage."

Naruto gasped and the tears that were in his eyes fell, streaking his cheeks," D…dad was the fourth!"

Sarutobi smiled slightly," Yes, Naruto you are the heir to two great clans, but there is more to that. Their clans…they didn't originate from the shinobi world."

Naruto made a confused sound," Grandpa, I don't understand."

"It's not widely known, but there are other worlds out there, Naruto. They can't be traveled to simply by foot or boat. You have to go through time and space to get there. It's not impossible to do, but it's not a simple technique either." Sarutobi explained. When Naruto seemed to understand he approached what he wanted," Naruto, there is a reason I'm telling you this, I have noticed that, in the past years, the villagers are gaining more confidence, and have been trying attempts on your life more often now."

Naruto's expression dampened slightly," Yeah, hokage gramps, they have but I don't know why."

Hiruzen sighed and rubbed his face," You can't just erase everyone's fears, as much as I wish I could."

"What do you m…" he started, but quickly quieted when his grandfather figure motioned him to.

"Naruto, I have told you the story of the Kyuubi's defeat," Hiruzen stated, getting a nod in return," What you don't know, is that part of it is a lie. The tailed beasts are vast amounts of chakra that became sentient. They can't be killed, but they can be sealed. The problem with that was that the stronger the beast is, the harder it becomes to seal. The Nine Tailed Fox is the strongest tailed beast. Unfortunately, it can't be sealed into an object that isn't living and breathing. Its chakra was also a poison to anyone with set paths of chakra. This meant that he could only be sealed within a newborn. Your father knew this." He paused letting it sink in.

"I was that new born wasn't I?" Naruto asked after a couple of minutes of silence.

Sarutobi felt tears well up in his eyes at the complete despair in his tone," Yes, Naruto."

The boy started to shake as he began to cry again," W..why? Why did dad pick me, does this mean that those villagers were right? Am I really a monster?" He wailed as the tears ran down his whiskered cheeks in fast continuous tracks.

Sarutobi rushed over to the boy and pulled his chin up, making him meet his eyes," Listen to me Naruto, your father chose you because he knew only you would be strong enough to hold the fox! He loved you, so much so, he barely had the strength to do what he did. Not because he knew the seal he used would kill him, but because he would have to sacrifice you. You are also not a monster! Your body is a cage, your will is the warden. You only hold the Kyuubi, you hold it back. The villagers, they are blind to the truth. They don't want to listen and I sadly can't wipe away their fear, sadness, and rage. Yes, you do not deserve the treatment, but sadly…sadly I can't make them see the truth."

Naruto nodded, but still sobbed as he hugged Sarutobi. It stayed like that until Sarutobi spoke again, this time in a quiet tone," Your father wanted to have faith that this village would see past the Kyuubi, to think of you as a hero, but I guess even he knew the fears of man." Naruto looked up at the older man," Kushina and he create a seal together. It was a seal that is supposed to bring anyone in your family back to where they came from. He gave it to Wolf, told him to make you activate it if the village isn't treating you right."

Naruto gasped slightly at this," Am I going there?" he looked at Hiruzen expectantly.

"I believe, for your own safety, it would best to send you there. Unfortunately, only you can make the journey, but I've tasked the anbu with gathering not only your things in your apartment, but also the things from your parents' house. I also asked them to gather any information about being a ninja. You can learn from it and train to become one if you want. I'm also gunna give you what was stated in your parents will. That is all here in this building." Sarutobi explained to the boy. Naruto seemed to think about it then nodded his head yes.

Sighing with relief that the boy understood why he was doing this, Hiruzen got up and went over to the picture of Minato on the wall. Feeding some chakra into it, the frame glowed blue before slinging open. The old hokage reached in and pulled out three scrolls, then went to his desk setting them down to write five letters. That was when the anbu squad came back each setting the scrolls that they had required. Hiruzen looked at their work in satisfaction. He sealed all the scrolls and letters within a larger scroll. When he looks back up, he saw what had to be the most adorable sight ever. Naruto was in the middle of an awkward looking group hug between him and the anbu squad.

He listened as Anko muttered," No matter where you go, just remember squirt, you will always be considered as a brother to the anbu." And she got hums of agreement from Kakashi and Ibiki as well.

Grinning he coughed lightly, gaining not only their attention but also their embarrassment. "Naruto, is there anything you would like to do, before you leave?"

Naruto looked at him and back at the anbu, his eyes landing on their tattoos on their upper arms. "Can…can I get that mark, so…so I'll always remember the ones who became my brothers and sisters?"

Sarutobi chuckled as the three anbu, along with the hidden ones within the room, choked on their breath in shock at his request. "Naruto, those tattoos show that you are, or have been, an authorized member of anbu."

"Yeah, but theirs are only either red or black, so I can get a different color." He stated, making the old man laugh out loud.

"Your father, hell your mother, is going to rip my hide in the afterlife," he stated simply," but to hell with it. Someone go get the anbu marker." He order, shocking the hell out of all the anbu in the room. When then tattoo artist who did the anbu tattoos came in and got set up Sarutobi ordered," Make it a crimson violet, also add in all the abilities that a regular anbu mark has, but leave out the self-destruction ability. Also add in sensor ability, so we know how he is doing and the likes." The artist nodded and when to work, not even the least bit shocked at whom he has to mark. The third frowned a bit when Naruto didn't even flinch at the pain, a testament of how much pain tolerance he has gained. Even Ibiki flinched when getting his.

While everyone was watching in awe at the child that didn't show he felt the pain, he went into the hokage library and grabbed two things. Coming out of the hidden library, Sarutobi saw that Naruto was done getting his mark, and was now staring at it with glee.

"Alright Naruto, it's almost time," He stated to the blond. Naruto looked at him and his look became curious at what was in his hands. "This cloak, it was your fathers," he said wrapping the boy up in the cloak," and this is what's called a talking mirror. I should be able to communicate with you through this. It'll vibrate when I call, just pick it up for it to answer." He told him handing him the small mirror. He then used a sleep jutsu to force the blond boy asleep, and shunshinned out of the office into a forest clearing. Three presences were right behind him. "Better say your last goodbyes." Sarutobi muttered, as he tucked the mirror in the scroll as well before attaching the scroll to Naruto's arm. Anko came up first lifting her mask, giving him a peck on the cheek, and putting her necklace around the boy's neck. Ibiki stepped forward, patting Naruto on the head, and then tucked one of his bandanas into the kid's pocket. Lastly, Kakashi came up and took off his mask completely, putting it into his little hands then lightly kissed Naruto on his forehead.

He then used a senbon to the boy's skin and laid the seal on the bleeding wound, even as it started healing. Stepping back, Kakashi took no notice of the tears rolling down his face as Naruto was sucked into a purple vortex.

 **A/N: And Done, this turned out a little better than I originally planned.**

 **Oh and just for those who might say he's too young to get a tattoo, I do understand that, but they don't know if he's gunna come back, sure they are gunna hope he does, but don't know for sure. Naruto doesn't even know and to him he want constant reminder of those who protected him, who called him family, not some material item.**

 **Pairing poll: In the comments, write who you want the Ichigo pair to be**

 **Choices are:**

 **Kisuke Urahara**

 **Kenpachi Zaraki**

 **Byakuya Kuchiki**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So here is chapter two of my newest fanfic. I'm trying my hardest to keep updating as much as possible. Until I get my own computer I won't be able to do that often. So without further ado, the second chappy!**

 **Warnings: This will have yaoi, yuri, het, etc..**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Bleach…**

 **Chapter Two:**

Ichigo was staring at the sky as he was walking towards his house as school was over with. He was taking the path by the river thinking about how the past two months had been so monotonous. After saving Rukia everything went back to normal which, at first, was fine. Now though, he was bored. There was nothing to do, and even the occasional hollow attack was becoming a bore. All he wanted was some excitement!

As he walked, Ichigo was pulled out of his thoughts as he felt a strong pulling presence nearby. He noticed that in the sky the air was beginning to become distorted. Soon there was a purple vortex swirling in the sky. Ichigo tensed up, slightly starting to panic when he realised that he had no way to change into his shinigami form. Suddenly, Ichigo flinched as something shot out of the vortex and crashed beside the river not even ten feet away from him. When the dust settled and Ichigo saw that nothing jumped to attack, the orangette slowly made his way to the new crater that had been formed.

As he got there, Ichigo stared in shock for a few minutes at the sight of a young boy that was unconscious in the middle of the crater. Ichigo finally was able to gain enough of his brain faculties to go and pick up the boy. He then headed to a certain place to let the boy heal. Funnily it wasn't his family's clinic. It was a shady little candy shop that was really a shinigami dealing shop in disguise. As he rushed that way he took in the boy's features. The only terms that came to mind was cute, and small. The boy looked to be no older than two, three if the child was naturally small. He had unruly bright blonde hair, and whisker marks on his cheeks. The boy was wrapped in some sort of cloak and was clutching what seemed to be a mask and scroll. Other than being unconscious and a couple bruises the boy seemed to be unharmed. Though the boy was also very light.

He shook away his worries as he neared Urahara's shop. It wasn't a surprise to see Kisuke waiting outside the shop for him. The man always seemed to know when he was going to show up. Though, pleasingly enough, even the hatted man seemed to be shocked by the boy. That shock was quickly hidden behind the hat and fan just as fast as the emotion showed.

"Well, it seems as you found yourself in some more trouble Ichigo." Kisuke said in that sickenly fake happy tone. He then led Ichigo with the boy that was still dead to the world inside.

They got the boy in a spare room and went to have some tea in the living room area. Ichigo sighed slightly as he sipped his tea," The boy seemed to be just sleeping. He was breathing normally, and didn't seem to be in any kind of pain. Besides that, he may be neglected. He was way too light. When I looked over him, I could see his ribs, so I know he is malnutritioned. Weirdly enough, he has a tattoo on his upper arm." he finished his findings to the man across from him. His perpetual scowl was even angrier. Ichigo absolutely adored children and hated child abuse and neglect. This fact actually surprised most people. Ichigo guest it just came from helping raise the girls.

Kisuke sighed slightly," You said he came out of a purple vortex?"

"Yeah,why? Do you know where he came from?" Ichigo asked curiously.

"Maybe…" Kisuke said,"...there is something that not a lot of the shinigami know of. Only the head captain and I knew at the time. It isn't even recorded in the archives. There many more worlds that exist than just ours. We actually had portals to travel to those worlds, but then something happened and the portals closed, trapping any shinigami within whatever world they were in." he explained to the teen.

"So you think this boy came from one of the other worlds?" Ichigo stated. His thoughts was completely on the blonde boy. He just felt that the boy was important to him somehow. He didn't know why yet.

"Exactly, though which world, will be hard to decipher until the boy wakes up." Urahara muttered in a inquiring voice.

Ichigo just stared at his tea cup for a while before looking up at the shop owner,"I would like to stay here until the boy wakes up. If you don't mind Hat n' Clogs, that is…"

Kisuke smirked," Why Ichigo, you should know always know you're welcomed in my shop. I would never try to stop your mother-hen tendencies!" his smirk grew wider at the blush that graced the teens cheeks.

Ichigo could feel his blush and just pouted," I do not act like a mother-hen….I'm just making sure the kid isn't going to become another of your experiments you weird old man."

"Ah, Ichi, you wound me." Kisuke made a dramatic gesture of both hands clutching at his heart.

Ichigo just snorted at the ex-soul reaper's antics. He then got up, set his teacup down, and headed towards the front door. "I'm going to get some clothes, and tell goat-face that I'm staying with a friend for a while. I'll be back in a bit. Make sure to keep a close watch on the kid." Then Ichigo left with the ever smirking man watching him leave.

"Not a mother-hen my ass, sorry Ichigo, but I could read you like an open book. The moment you saw him, you became attached." Urahara spoke softly, once the shop was void of the orange haired teen.

When the teen finally came back, he was blushing more and seemed to be more irritated. "S….stupid goat-face…always gotta think dirty things...why does he act so…" Kisuke could hear Ichigo's grumbles and just ignored them.

He showed Ichigo the spare room that was beside the kids," This is your room while you're here. My room is two doors down, the kids is the room beside yours on the left. Tessai, Jinta,and Ururu are away to pick up some things for the shop, they won't be here for at least another two weeks."

Ichigo nodded, and that was that. For the next week, Ichigo began to live with the shopkeeper and they had something sort of a routine. In the mornings, Kisuke would get the tea ready while Ichigo went and checked on the kid to force feed him some soup. Then after tea, Ichigo would go to school, while Kisuke kept watch over the boy. Ichigo still worried over the boy, which got him concerned looks from his friends when they saw something wrong with him. Later, Ichigo would go by the grocery store before going back to the shop. He learned the first night that Urahara couldn't cook. He could certainly almost burn the house down, but cooking was a skill beyond him, and while Ichigo wasn't as good as Yuzu, he still knew how to cook pretty well. Then, after dinner, Ichigo would go feed the boy again, take a shower, then go back to the boys room. He had gotten into the routine of reading the boy Shakespeare, before going to bed.

It was the Monday of the second week, when his friends grew too curious and they found out about the boy. They all laugh at his embarrassment for being caught reading his favorite stories to the comatose boy. The girls all thought his mother-henning was adorable,this caused him to pout. After that they always got him back on track in school when he let his mind wander back to the boy.

Finally, it was that Wednesday when it happened. Ichigo was finishing pouring soup down the boy's throat and just sat in his designated chair until he had to go to school. Then he noticed the kid starting to move a bit. Then he could see his eyes move behind his closed lids.

Rushing over to the door, Ichigo yelled," Kisuke, hurry I think he's waking up!" he then went back to his chair, not looking back when he heard the door open and closed again. The boy's movement started to increase, and then his eyes started to flutter. Ichigo leaned forward in anticipation.

Finally, after so long, the boy's eyes opened. Ichigo heard both him and the boy gasp. He could honestly say, the boy had the biggest, bluest eyes he has ever seen. The boy slowly took in his surroundings, and then his gaze locked onto Ichigo's. Ichigo could feel the bond was more prominent now. It was stronger, and Ichigo just knew that this boy was his, his to protect, his to care for.

The blue eyed boy then spoke. In a small voice he called Ichigo," Mama..."

 **A/N: Okay so I need to say something important, I'm not gunna make any more pairing polls unless I absolutely need to. I have noticed that I tend to partially already pick the pairings. It's just not fair to the reader's if I give them choices then already have an idea of who I want them with. For that I apologize. To the readers who already voted, I really did, think hard about each pairing, and thank you for your input. I do hope ya'll like the story regardless of who I pair together.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay readers sorry I don't update regularly. This is chapter three yay!**

 **Warnings: Yoai, yuri, het, etc..**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Bleach**

Chapter 3

Ichigo's face started to turn redder by the second after the boy spoke. The teen tried to say something, but every time he opened his mouth he would stutter so bad which in turn made him even more embarrassed. Kisuke watched the whole thing with amusement clear in his expression, but broke into the situation when the boy started to get nervous, panic growing in his eyes.

"See Ichigo, even the kid knows about your mother-henning." Kisuke giggled, teasing the orangette. Ichigo broke his gaze with the blonde child to glare at the shop keeper, before looking back to the rooms occupant. He reached out to lift the boy into a sitting position, only to snatch his hand away when the child flinched. Sighing, Ichigo just sat back as he stared at the blond with a worried look in his eyes.

The child looked around, taking in his surroundings as he gathered his wits, trying to remember what happened and how he got there. " I'm sorry, I didn't mean to of..offend you. Um…..where am I?" The blonde asked uncertainly.

Ichigo looked at the boy in shock, not really expecting him to speak so suddenly, "You didn't offend me, I'm just not used to someone calling me mama, especially since I'm a guy. You're also in a room in this guy's candy shop." Ichigo said pointing to Kisuke. "You've been asleep for a week and a half, after I found you. We have been taking care of you." He simply stated.

The boy looked quite uncomfortable, but spoke again," Uh...this might sound weird, but what...world am I in?" He looked down at his hands, tensing as if waiting for him to be punished.

Kisuke was the one to answer, "You are in one dimension of the shinigami world, we call it the Living World."

The boy nodded before asking, "Okay, so um….who are you?"

Urahara snorted a little before replying, "I'm Kisuke Urahara, and this is Ichigo Kurosaki. What might your name be?"

"Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze." the blonde boy stated, starting to relax a little in their presence.

Ichigo's eyes softened a little at the boy's name, and then thought of something, "Oh!" he then got up and went to the little dresser picking up the scroll and mask that laid atop it. Bringing it over to the boy he said, "I found these with you." He smiled when Naruto's eyes widen and a flash of pure happiness shone within them. "Now, as it is, we know you do not come from this world, but we have no idea where you come from, besides that."

Naruto opened his mouth to speak before closing it, remembering what his jiji did. He turned to the scroll opening it, which made eight other scrolls pop in out, surprising the other two. He looked at the scrolls, pulling out the first letter that was written, then handed it to Ichigo. Ichigo shook out of his shock, gently take the scroll, opening it.

' _To whoever finds Naruto,_

 _It might be a lot to ask of you, but please take in this child. His name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, and he is four years old. The world he is from is the shinobi world, but his parents family originated in the world he is in now. His birthday is October tenth, and unfortunately this child is in very great need of a loving family. There are four other letters after this one, one explains what a shinobi is and how our world operates, then about how shinobi came to be, as well as Naruto's lineage (the scrolls with his inheritance are sealed within that letter), and then the last is how we can communicate. You may have also noticed about how malnourished the boy looks. It is sad to say how much humans can be monsters, but Naruto is not safe in our village. I am the village leader, the hokage, and I have watched my village mistreat our hero for the last time. The child is known as a jinchuuriki, a human sacrifice. He has the strongest bijuu, known as Kyuubi no Kitsune, sealed within his body. The village cannot look past the destruction it had wrought, and thus they abuse, torture even, the innocent boy that holds the beast back and wasn't even given to choice if he would or not. Even if I am the village leader I cannot stop everyone hating him and do not have enough Anbu to guard the boy twenty-four seven. Not only that, but the council either wants him dead, or a living weapon. I will not allow that to happen! All that I ask of you, is to love this boy, to be his family, to make him happy._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Hiruzen Sarutobi'_

Ichigo looked on at the letter in shock, to think this boy holds such a burden and was neglected by a whole damn village because of it. He then gave the letter to Kisuke at the older man's prodding, turning to look at the boy. He could now see it, in the child's eyes. The fear of being turned away, of being hated just like he used to be.

Without even thinking Ichigo surged forward and firmly hugged Naruto. He didn't let go when the boy tensed, and just waited until the blonde relaxed and hesitantly returned the hug. After that, it was like a dam broke. Naruto clung to the teen and started bawling, letting out tears of sadness, anger, and loneliness. Ichigo just sat there, giving comfort to the child that was in such a desperate need for love. He could feel his heart just crumble as each racking sob tore through Naruto's lips. Then a new feeling replaced it, a feeling of vicious protectiveness, of determination. This boy was his to take care of, to love and nurture. What he didn't notice was how his eyes flickered from his normal dark brown eyes, to the black and yellow combination that was the tale-tale sign of his hollow side.

Urahara noticed though, he noticed how Ichigo laid claim to the child, and how even his hollow side agree to the fact that this was now their son. Even he could feel it, the want to bond to this child. He sighed quietly in his mind, ' _This is about to get real interesting. Wonder how everything will turn out now.'_ With that thought, he left the two to go make some tea and to call the school to let them know that Ichigo is going to be absent for the foreseeable future.

While waiting for the the tea to boil, Kisuke went into his office, looking through the files. ' _I know that I have heard those names before, Namikaze and Uzumaki. Now where did I put those...aha! There they are.'_ he smugly held onto the files he had found. Going back, he set up a tray putting cups and the tea on it then headed back to the room. When he entered he found that Naruto had fell asleep in exhaustion. Ichigo was just staring at the boy, looking like he was trying to embed Naruto's features in his mind. Clearing his throat he spoke, "I made tea, would you like some?" When he got a nod he poured the two of them tea, and handed the orange haired teen a cup. Then he sat down on the floor, before opening the files he had and began reading them. It was around a half an hour later when he made a triumphant noise in the back of his throat, gaining Ichigo's attention. At the teen's questioning glance he said, "I was looking over some old files that I made about the worlds any shinigami visited."

"I thought you said that there weren't any records of them?" Ichigo stated. He frown in confusion brows furrowing as he thought about the conversation they had when the boy arrived.

"I said that there were no records in the archives, never did I say that I didn't have any of my own. Besides that, these files that I have also holds records of the shinigami that we lost connections with when the portals closed and which worlds they were trapped in." Kisuke explained looking back at the file in hand. "I have also found out who Naruto's ancestors were. It's actually kind of shocking, out of all of them, the two most devastating losses we had in the Seireitei had been the Uzumaki and Namikaze clans. You know of the four noble clans that are within the Soul Society, correct?"

"Yeah, Rukia was adopted into one, then there was the one that Yoruichi was from." Ichigo replied. "But those are the only two I know of, besides of the Shiba family, who use to be noble."

Kisuke nodded his head," In all regards the Shiba family could still come back into nobility, but that is not what we are discussing. What I am saying is that the other two clans that are of great nobility was the Uzumaki and the Namikaze. Both clans had decided to investigate a world, we called it Dimension X, and unfortunately the portals closed with them in it, which caused unqualified distant relatives having to take charge of the families. Because of their incompetence though, the families heads rarely are seen in public and tend to do business just as privately as well, since one clan head was caught undermining the Soul Society. If the boy is who he says he is, then we have the true heir to two noble clans." Kisuke ended his explanation.

Ichigo felt his eyes widen at the information then thought of something, "You said you called the world Dimension X, what does your files say about it?"

Urahara shifted the papers around before speaking, "Says here that this world is similar to ours, which means it's foundation is a militia based world. But their military is made of ninja, or as Naruto said shinobi, with the strongest and wisest ninja as the head of the village. The only difference is that they start training to become a ninja at the earliest of eight."

"Eight!" The teen raged, "Why would they forced kids to…"

"It also says that it is completely up to the kids, and that they get a team that consist of a senior shinobi and two other graduates. Not only that but they have a system set up to make sure that they only get certain missions. It sounds to me that they are only training at the beginning and getting easier missions to gain experience before they get harder missions." Kisuke hurriedly spoke, trying to avoid a rant.

Ichigo just huffed and then went back to gazing at the sleeping child. He had unconsciously started to run his fingers through the blond locks. In the recesses his mind he remembered as song, one that his mother sang to him. Without thought, Ichigo started to hum the song, not taking notice of the content gaze that was on him.

Kisuke just sat there, looking at the blond and orangette, and couldn't help the contented and happy feeling as he watched the scene. ' _Honestly, I wouldn't mind coming home to this everyday.'_ The shopkeeper was so caught up in his thoughts and feelings, he completely missed the feeling of the bond shift and connected to him as well.

 **A/N: So the long awaited chapter is finished, I'll start working on another as soon as possible. I hope you all will enjoy this chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay so it's been awhile since the last chapter I posted for this fanfic. I want everyone to know that I have not forgot about it. Actually, I finally have gotten some inspiration recently, because I have an awesome younger sister who got me an autographed poster of Ichigo by the voice actor Johnny Young Bosh. So, without further ado, chapter four.**

 **Warnings: Yaoi, yuri, het, violence...etc.**

 **Disclaimer: Do not own any of Naruto or Bleach.**

 **Chapter 4**

It's been exactly five days of Naruto being awake for Ichigo to honestly notice something about the boy that was suddenly in his care. The thing that Ichigo realized about Naruto, despite all the hardships he had to face, because he and Kisuke have been slowly getting details from Naruto about his former home life, the boy was so fucking pure. The way he radiated innocence and kindness was like he was the last living saint the world had. It made Ichigo's protective instinct grow as well as having him wrapped around Naruto's little finger. In the end, he allowed the kid to keep calling him mama. Kisuke wasn't much better off, as he found himself grow attached to the child as well. Especially after the young demon container had designated him as papa, much to Ichigo's annoyance.

When questioned on why he called Ichigo mama, rather than papa, the child's answer was simple. "Mamas care for the young while papas teach the young. Both of you have a very protective aura about you, but mama's is more…. aggressive whereas papa's is a lot more confined. Out of the two of you, papa would be a lot more willing to let me go out on my own….to learn my own lessons. Mama while teaching me some, would be more nervous about me making my own mistakes."

That had Ichigo blushing madly while Kisuke chuckled, "Naruto, you are very astute for someone your age."

Naruto then looked down slightly, "It's easy to know how a parent is supposed to act when you have been watching other parents from the side. I always noticed that the mamas would be there the instant the other kids would somehow hurt themselves. The papas normally just walk over calmly, and asked them how they hurt themselves before cleaning them up and telling them what they did wrong." This had their hearts breaking again at his wistful look. True blue to his mother hen instinct, Ichigo swept Naruto into a hug and started whispering comforting words into the boy's ear. The rest of the five days was just getting to know the boy and reading the rest of the letters. They had gained a lot of information that Kisuke had excitedly recorded, and then they found the mirror.

It was the fourth day since Naruto awoken, and they were at the table eating dinner, when all of a sudden they could hear a vibrating sound. Ichigo looked concerned, but became very puzzled when Naruto's face split into a wide grin. Both him and Kisuke crowded around the boy as he pulled out a mirror from his pocket. To their ever growing curiosity, it was vibrating and glowing. They were even more surprised when Naruto picked it up and they could see other people on the mirror. It wasn't their reflection. It was an old man who was smoking a tobacco pipe and some people in animal masks, besides on who just had a plain black mask over his face.

"JIJI!" Naruto shouted in glee, as the old man in the mirror smiled warmly at the boy.

"Naruto, it's good to see that the mirrors are working, how is everything?" The old man spoke kindly to the blond boy. He seemed to take in Ichigo's and Kisuke's presence, but did nothing more than keep a sharp eye on them.

Naruto smile seemed to get bigger as he glanced at the adults with him. " Everything is good. I want you to meet some people." Turning the mirror in Kisuke's direction, Naruto spoke loudly, "Jiji, this is papa, Kisuke Urahara," before he thrusted the mirror to Ichigo and practically preened, "and this is my new mama, Ichigo Kurosaki! They found me and have been taking care of me. For the past five days they play with me, tuck me in at night, read me stories, and they haven't hurt me at all." Naruto babbled not really paying attention to how the others were listening intently to the blond and seemed very satisfied with how happy the child was.

The old man looked at the adults that were with his pseudo-grandson. Well more like the adult and teen. He saw that they were giving him wary looks and decided to try to be civil, "Hello, I'm the third Hokage, or if you read the letters Hiruzen Sarutobi. I thank you for looking after Naruto."

Ichigo decided to speak up, keeping the civil tone, "It's no problem. Naruto is very sweet and is a pleasure to have."

"Not to mention Ichigo would never give the kid up, his mother hen characteristics won't let him." Kisuke teased, which earned him a giggled from Naruto, and a bonk to the head from Ichigo. This had the old man chuckling until the masked figures started to fidget.

Giving an amused sigh, the Hokage spoke, "Naruto, your guard detail want to speak to you for a bit, but after we have, I would like to talk to your guardians myself if you don't mind?"

Ichigo and Kisuke looked to each other before turning back to the image of the old man and nodded. After getting their confirmation, Hiruzen handed over the mirror to the masked people. Naruto's smile lit up upon seeing his self-proclaimed brothers and sister.

"Snake, Bear, Wolf, lookie I finally have a family!" Naruto proclaimed excitedly.

The one with the plain black mask stated softly, "That's great Naruto, I'm glad you finally found the family you were looking for."

Naruto smiled, "Yep, but don't worry you guys will always be my big brothers and sisters. Oh! And thank you so much for your gifts! I'll treasure them always, and make sure to take great care of them. Especially your mask Wolf-kun, it means a lot to me that you trust me with it."

Ichigo and Kisuke both looked at each other before asking Naruto, "What so special about the masks they wear?"

Naruto turned to them and explained, " Well the anbu is basically the real assassins of the shinobi world. Whenever there are missions that are too hard or gruesome for the regular shinobi force, the anbu go. Not only that, but they also protect the Hokage and his family. Basically they are under the Hokage power wise, and so they have to wear masks to hide their identity so they are in less danger. For a member to give their masks to another, even an ex anbu, it's the greatest honor and sign of trust anyone could get. Because that person is basically handing over themselves to the other." By the end of the explanation Naruto had a blush faintly covering his face and Ichigo and Kisuke couldn't help but think the boy was adorable. They also got what wasn't said, _it was a way to express one's love_. After that they let Naruto just converse with the others. When the time came for them to leave for their duties, they all gave their best wishes for Naruto and gave the mirror back to the hokage.

The Hokage smiled at the boy before he left, "As you well know Naruto the current world which you reside in is your ancestors true home. I'm glad our decision to send you there was as fortuitous as we hoped, but I need to explain some things to your guardians." Naruto nodded as he handed the mirror over to Ichigo, before leaving. Both Urahara and Ichigo were peering into the mirror to see Hiruzen's face set in a serious look. "Hello Kurosaki and Urahara-san, forgive me for my rush, I need to explain some things to you. First and foremost is that I am happy that you have taken in Naruto. It fills me with great happiness knowing the boy is getting the love and family he deserves."

Kisuke nodded his head as he spoke, "Yes, but I have a feeling you're about to delve into a heavier topic than just your gratitude."

The older man sighed as he let his shoulders drop, "Yes, unfortunately, what I am about to ask of you isn't very easy, it breaks my heart but it needs to be done. You both have read my letters I'm assuming." Hiruzen waited for the affirmative before speaking again, "Then you know what Naruto's role of being a jinchuuriki. Essentially, Naruto is seen as a weapon to those who viewed him as a monster as well as to outside villages. This child, to them, was never a child when he was born, just a tool. Because I had sent Naruto away I had put this village in a great disadvantage. If any of the other villages find out that our jinchuuriki is gone, they could attack with their own and we would be at their mercy." The old man gained a serious look, "I know that it seems barbaric, and to be truthful it is, but the council has noticed the boy's absence. They are demanding his return, as they feel that I have something to do with it, rightfully so I might add. I managed to calm them down, saying that I sent the boy to train to be an asset. The only thing that's keeping me in my position is the fact that they were told that Naruto would be back to start what would be his last year when he turns eleven."

Kisuke looked at the man with narrow eyes, "So, what exactly are you asking of us?" He already guessed what they wanted, but he had to hear it from the source.

Hiruzen sighed, "I need you to train Naruto. I know that right now there is no certain way for Naruto to get back, but I have a feeling that when the time comes, Naruto will have to return, unfortunately."

Ichigo scowled when he heard the response, "You want us to train him, to be a weapon?" His eyes flashed with fury at the thought, but before he could shout out his indignation, the old man within the mirror grunted.

"Heavens no! I just want him to be able to protect himself. If it were up to me, I would have him stay as far away as possible from here, but…there are people, powerful people, that would try to get to him. I just want to ensure that he is ready to face anything that might happen." The elderly Sarutobi stated vehemently. Then he sighed again at the hesitant look Ichigo bore. "At the very least ask Naruto, he is very smart for his age, and would probably decide on his own anyway. If he does decide to train as a shinobi, those scrolls contain his clans fuinjutsu, kenjutsu, taijutsu, and any kinjutsu and ninjutsu his clan created. It's his inheritance. I also included all the scrolls and books about being a shinobi, clan politics, etc. I want to make sure he does not get duped over by the council."

Kisuke looked over at Ichigo, who looked uncertain. Kisuke sighed and looked back at the Hokage, "We'll ask Naruto, and if he wants to become a shinobi we will train him, but only with his consent."

Hiruzen gave a relieved smile, "I thank you, it means a lot to me that you have given him a home."

Ichigo immediately spoke up, "He will always find a home with us, that I can promise you."

"Yes, I believe you. You both seem very capable and I do trust you both to do right by him." Hiruzen proclaimed, "Now, I need to say my goodbyes to my grandson and return to my duties." So Naruto was brought back in and gave a heartfelt goodbye to the old hokage. When the mirror turned back to normal, both Ichigo and Kisuke sat in front of Naruto giving him a very serious look.

Kisuke started off, "Naruto, we have something to ask you. Now, do not feel pressured to say yes if you don't want to. If you don't want to do this, we won't do it, okay?" Getting a hesitant nod from the blonde boy, Kisuke inhaled before speaking again, "The hokage had asked us to ask you if you still wanted us to train you to become a shinobi. Now remember, you don't have to, if you don't want to."

Naruto looked at both Ichigo and Kisuke before closing his eyes in a concentrating expression. When he opened his eyes again, they showed will power and determination, "I want to train to be a shinobi, not only because of my inheritance, but because I want to learn how to protect those I love like you and Mama." This surprised both of the older men, as they never seen someone so young so determined for something before.

Ichigo smiled slightly at the boy, then he said, "Okay, then we will start off by looking over the scrolls you have of your inheritance as well a start on your schooling tomorrow"

"Speaking of schooling, Ichigo, you need to go to school tomorrow. You have already missed three days of it." Kisuke said to the teen, teasingly. This got him a scowl from the orange-haired teen, but the blonde shop owner spoke before he could argue, "I'll handle Naruto's schooling while you are attending your own school for the day. You also may want to think about going home for a bit to give a reason you haven't been home. Doing a school project as an excuse will only work so many times." That had Ichigo sighing as he knew that the shop keeper was correct.

"What do I even tell my family? I mean, I really don't want to hide Naruto away from them, nor about the fact that we are taking care of him." Ichigo said, while pulling Naruto into his lap, and completely missing the slightly guilty look that Urahara had.

The look disappeared as fast as it came, but it was replaced by one of resolve. "Why don't you think it over for the night? Anyway, after dinner I am going to research this bond we have with Naruto. I'm sure you can feel it as well? It's intriguing and I want to know what effects it has so we can make sure that we are able to care for him the best way possible. I also will not be home later tonight, I have some business that needs to be tended to." Kisuke said.

Naruto looked at Kisuke nervously, "Is it bad that I bonded with you and mama?"

The light colored blonde shook his head, "Not at all, but I like to be informed of any situation I am in. I am not only doing this to make sure that you are safe, but out of my own curiosity as well. I like investigating mysteries, and this bond has been fascinating me more and more. Do not worry young one, I don't want to get out of this bond. I just want to know exactly what it entails." With that reassurance, Naruto relaxed back into Ichigo, who looked at the time.

Groaning, patted the boy up, "I have to start dinner."

"Can I help?" Naruto shyly asked, with hope shining in his eyes.

Ichigo practically melted at the look, "Of course you can, I'm making chicken teriyaki with fried rice from last night's dinner." He thusly took the boy to the kitchen, while Kisuke followed behind slowly. He is not allowed to cook anymore, so he is wary to enter the kitchen. But standing there in the doorway, he couldn't help the way his heart skipped at the contented look Ichigo had when he was taking care of Naruto.

' _He really is beautiful…what the hell am I thinking?'_ Kisuke mentally said, but he knew what he was thinking, and he might lie and keep secrets to others, but he also promised to never lie to himself because of that reason. Either way it cemented his decision on what he was about to do. He stayed there until dinner was done, getting a blush from Ichigo when he was caught staring at them. With an amused smile, Kisuke joined in setting the table then ate dinner feeling like he had a family to care for, for the first time in many years. Sure he had Tessa and the two little ones, but they had their own work to do and weren't here enough for Kisuke to fill that familial whole that had been created when he was banished from the Seireiti with the Vizords. Now, Kisuke felt he finally had a home.

Later that night Kisuke left the store quietly, making sure both Ichigo and Naruto were asleep. He walked quickly with one direction in mind. As he neared the Kurosaki resident, he stopped when a figure stood not even three feet away.

"What are you doing Urahara? I know that you usually don't take midnight strolls." A gruff voice said.

Kisuke narrowed his eyes before speaking, "I would hardly call this a midnight stroll seeing as this is of importance to a certain orange haired teen. I would think you would want to hear about the happenings of your son, Isshin?"

This immediately got the man's attention. "What's wrong with Ichigo?"

"Nothing is wrong per say, but Ichigo has got himself into quite a situation. As it is, with recent events I suggest you tell your family the truth about your past. It will help Ichigo explain his situation better."

Isshin looked at the blonde man in absolute shock at his request, "Tell him about my past? It takes every ounce of my will not to drink everyday to forget my past! How do you expect me to tell him about it, about how I'm a failure of a husband and father, because I wasn't strong enough to save my wife!?" His voice got progressively louder as he continued to rant.

Kisuke sighed at the man, knowing that despite his cheerful veneer, he never got over his wife's death. Sure he didn't blame Ichigo, only because Isshin felt he himself was to be blamed because he didn't have enough spiritual energy to take soul reaper form and save them both. During the silence that befell them, they managed to find a bench and sat down beside each other. "I know it's hard to think about it, let alone speak about how you became the man you are today. You carry a guilt you don't need to, she wouldn't want you to. It seems though that needless guilt runs in the family, because your son is the same exact way," pausing he sighed as he gathered his thoughts, "There are many things I can't tell him, or anyone for that matter, until certain times, it doesn't stop the guilt that I have in manipulating him. Something has happened, I will not say because it's Ichigo's place to tell you, but I seem to play an essential role as well. I am only giving you advice that I believe will benefit you and your family. As he will need his family more than ever right now."

Isshin looed at the serious blonde, before narrowing his eyes, "I know you wont tell me exactly what happened, but can you tell me why you're so invested in helping my family? Though we are somewhat friends, you never really get involved with my family besides Shinigami matters."

"You're not gonna like it…"there was a pause as Isshin waited for the shop owner to continue. He did with a sigh, "Your son has formed a bond, I am part of the bond as well, but I don't exactly know what kind of bond it is. I am researching as we speak, but Ichigo also is becoming very…dear to me. I really don't want him to be more hurt than necessary."

This had Isshin tensing up for a few moments before he slumped with weariness. Kisuke was right, he didn't like it, but he also knew that any type of bond was rare for any soul. He also knew that Ichigo would have had to have some sort of feelings for the elder shop keeper for any bond to be formed. He couldn't even say anything about age either, because he essentially was well over a century old when he fell in love with his deceased wife. Age didn't really matter to shimigamis. "So if you do court him, what are you gonna do? As you said you're manipulating not only him, but others as well."

Kisuke looked at the man in slight shock, he thought the man would try to kill him for even thinking about his son in any romantic way. He didn't let his shock impair his ability to speak, however, "While I wouldn't tell him what I know, I will let him know that there are things I can't tell him or anyone for that matter, because it could change the tide of the war, and not for the better. If he can't look past my secrets and decides he doesn't want to be in a relationship with me, then I'll stop pursuing. Whatever will make him happy, I'll do my damndest to try."

Giving Kisuke a intense, searching look, he nodded before getting up to go back home, but he paused. "Whether I like it or not, Ichigo always did what he wanted to do. So I'll give you my blessing, but know if you ever hurt my son, even Aizen would look like a harmless butterfly compared to what I'll do to you." As Isshin started walking away he also said, " And don't worry, I'll tell him about who I once was, now go back to your damn shop." With that he was gone.

Kisuke, on the other hand, was flabbergasted! He never would have imagined getting Isshin's blessing, yet it had happened. The rest of the way back he was in a slight daze, but he managed to quietly get to his office and did more research on this bond. As it was, he knew he wasn't going to be able to sleep at all tonight.

The next morning, Ichigo got up extra early to not only make breakfast, but lunch as well, since he won't be at home to cook. It was slightly startling when he realized that he started to associate this shop as home rather than his own house where his family lived, but he guessed it came with having to take care of the occupants within the household. Besides it was nice to be able to take care of people again. The company wasn't bad either. Ichigo blushed when he thought this, letting his mind wonder to his feelings.

Kisuke, while secretive and manipulative, was also caring and honored bound as well. It may not seem like it, because Kisuke kept more than enough secrets only letting his cards show when he needed them to, but Ichigo could see his burdens, could sense his guilt. He saw it in the way he let go of his pride to apologize to him and Rukia for his scheming, the way he did his best to keep Ichigo alive. Sure he knew he was still being used as a pawn, he wasn't as oblivious as some think, but he also knew Kisuke was only trying to make sure to play this war out with the least amount of casualties as possible. For that reason alone, he was okay being his pawn. Not to mention, watching him interact with Naruto he could see his demons disappear. It made him look so much more at peace. As for his feelings for the man, he knew that even before Naruto came, he had a slight crush on him, though now he could tell that they are starting to grow.

Ichigo doesn't know if Kisuke will make a move though. Hopefully from the looks he's been getting when Kisuke thinks he's not paying attention, he will. Shaking his head from those thoughts, he went back to his original task, making food so their son wouldn't starve. _'Their son,'_ it was a giddy thought. Putting breakfast on the table, he went to go wake Kisuke and Naruto up. He headed to Kisuke's room first. Knocking softly, before opening the door he said, "Wake up, hat n' clogs, breakfast is ready." Not getting a response, he rolled his eyes, then walked into the room. Getting close to Kisuke he lightly started to shake him trying to wake him from hos slumber. "C'mon Kisuke breakfast will ge-Ahh!" Ichigo yelped as he got pulled into the bed by a quick hand. Soon enough, he realized he was being spooned, which made him blush slightly, feeling the man's breath tickle the back of his neck. "Damnit, hat n' clogs don't startle me like that!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"Shhh," Kisuke mumbled, "sleep, for a while. It's a fickle mistress, whom you only get so much of." He then started to nuzzle the back of Ichigo's neck.

Ichigo gulped at the feeling, staying still for a while before speaking up, "I still need to wake Naruto up for breakfast, and I have school, which you told me not to miss today. So if you could please let me go and get up for breakfast…" this got him a sigh, and soon he was able to get up. Looking at Kisuke, Ichigo blushed slightly, before heading off to wake Naruto. Kisuke mean while chuckled at the flustered boy. Lazing about for a few minute, he eventually got up heading to the dining room to eat breakfast. Ruffling Naruto's head as he walked by, Kisuke found his seat. He could he noise in the kitchen indicating that Ichigo was in there, probably making them lunch. Soon enough though, he came into the dining room.

"So I found the bond that we entered with Naruto. Actually we entered a twofold bond to be precise." Kisuke looking at Ichigo.

Ichigo looked at him, raising an eyebrow, "That was quick, and what's a twofold bond?"

"Basically, there were two bonds, we just entered them at the same time. The reason why I was able to find it so quickly, was because bonds are rare. The bond that we entered with Naruto is a familial bond that enhances the feelings of protections and love. It's called the Storge bond. Though, like I said that is not the only bond we created." He gave Ichigo a heated look, before saying, "It seems that we entered a bond as well. Now remember when I said these bonds enhance feelings, this means that we had to have had these feeling for each other before entering the bond." Getting a nod from the teen he sighed, "It seems we entered a bond known as the Esperanto Bond, a lovers bond." At this, Ichigo blushed heavily, before shyly looking down at his plate.

Naruto decided to speak up, "Does that mean Papa loves Mama?"

Kisuke gave Naruto a small smile, before explaining, "It means that both me and your Mama had to have some type of romantic feelings for each other to enter the bond. This bond will make those feelings stronger to allow us to act on them if we want to," Kisuke then looked back at Ichigo with a smirk this time, "and I want to."

Ichigo's head snapped up so fast, the blush still heavily painted on his cheeks, "W…what?"

"I want to act on these feelings. I don't want to lose this bond, with Naruto or you, Ichigo." Kisuke stated, his smirk turning into a soft smile, "That's why if you would like, I want to take you out on a date this weekend."

Ichigo's eyes widened before he hesitantly said, "Y…yes, I would very much like a date with you." Then he went back to eating. They all finished breakfast, and Ichigo gathered his things for school. As he began to leave, he stopped at the front door as he saw Kisuke walk up to him.

"Don't worry to much about Naruto, I've got him, and I won't let anything happen to him." Kisuke told him. Getting a nod from the unusually shy boy he just grinned before leaning forward to press a kiss on Ichigo's forehead. "Then have a great day at school, I'll see you tonight after you have dinner with your family." Ichigo nodded again before leaving for school. A small smile stayed on his face the whole way to school.

 **A/N: So finished this chapter. I honestly couldn't find a good place to end this chapter, but I did my best. Please review. I hope you enjoy.**


End file.
